Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valved connector which is configured to be placed in fluid communication with a volume of fluid. In more particular, the present invention relates to a valved connector, which is adapted to allow the passage of fluids from a patient to the external environment utilizing one or both of a threaded connector and a needle or cannula positioned within the lumen of the valved connector.
Relevant Technology
Valved connectors have been utilized to control the passage of fluid. Oftentimes in modern medicine, a volume of fluid will collect within the tissue or other location within a patient's body. Additionally, at times it is desirable to control the flow of blood, or urine when a particular patient access site is accessed. In such situations, a practitioner can use a connector which has an incorporated valve to limit the undesired flow of fluids from the patient at inopportune times.
One of the deficiencies of currently utilized connectors is that most connectors either allow the unrestricted flow of fluids, or alternatively the connector is cumbersome to use. When a volume of bodily fluid within a patient is accessed, some valved connectors will allow the largely unrestricted passage of fluid until the proximal end of the connector is coupled to a secondary device. Alternatively, some connectors require complicated and cumbersome movement of the stop cock handle or other secondary apparatus to control the passage of fluid through the connector.
Valved connectors are typically configured such that only one of a variety of different types of mechanisms can be utilized to permit flow of fluid. For example, one such apparatus may utilize only a stop cock to control the passage of fluid through the connector. A secondary device, may only allow a needle, trocar or other elongate instrument to permit the passage of fluid. Yet another apparatus may allow a luer-type connector to actuate the passage of fluid. Additionally, valved connectors are typically not configured to allow the introduction of the guide wire through the connector. In the event that a guide wire is positioned within the patient, a connector cannot be threaded over the guide wire. As a result, fluid communication with the volume of bodily fluid is not permitted until the guide wire has been removed and a secondary apparatus is utilized.
Such valved connector apparatus are often cumbersome, non-intuitive, and complicated to use, limiting the types and variety of surgical or interventional procedures with which such connectors can be utilized. For example, in some instances, once the connector is in fluid communication with the volume of bodily fluid, a stop cock is turned to an open or closed position as desired to control the passage of fluid through a side tubing. Subsequently, a practitioner can insert a needle directly through the lumen of the connector to permit the passage of fluids out of the needle. However, once the needle has been positioned through the apparatus, the stop cock handle can no longer be turned without removal of the needle or other instrument. Other valved connector may permit the opening of the valve of the connector utilizing a luer fitting with a secondary device. However, such valved connectors are not configured to allow the use of a needle to open the valve in the event that a luer connector is not desired or is unavailable.